Dreary the Mistwing
D R E A R Y Dreary the Mistwing is a dragon that is owned by Bright. Coding by Ice Please do not use her without my permission. Also, please don’t edit her. If you find any grammar or spelling errors, then it is okay, but please do not change the information. A P P E A R A N C E Dreary is a Mistwing dragoness. She has a long slender build and very big, powerful wings. She has stormy grey and blue scales. She has sky blue under scales with a little violet mixed in. Her underbelly is a sort of aquamarine. She has emerald green eyes that captivate whoever she looks at. Her wing membranes are a sea green color. P E R S O N A L I T Y Despite her size, Dreary is actually quite shy. She doesn’t speak to other dragons often and when she does, it is barely audible. Her timid nature means that she doesn’t have very many friends. She is withdrawn, but not in a smug way like some other dragons. Dragons who want to talk to her often leave in disappointment because of this. She is kind and respectful to everybody. She is very smart. She likes to read about history and science because she is a dragon who wants to know everything. She owns a small bookstore in the heart of the Mist Kingdom. Dreary is hardworking and doesn’t give up until she finishes a task. H I S T O R Y Dreary’s parents were Drizzle and Foghorn. When she was a dragonet, her parents worried that there was something wrong with her because she wouldn’t talk to other dragons her age. In fact, she would rather read a book than go outside. They were very relieved when they found out that there was nothing wrong with her and that she was only shy. When she was old enough, Dreary’s parents sent her to school. They thought it would be good to get out into the world and meet new people and hopefully make some good friends. Dreary frankly did not want to go. She feared that everyone would think that she was an idiot and told her parents as much. Drizzle and Foghorn just laughed, saying that she was the smartest dragon they knew. She finally agreed to go to school after a lot of reassurance. On the first day of school, she went to the Jade Mountain Academy. She kept her head down to the ground and barely ever looked up. She just tried to stay out of other dragons’ ways and not draw attention to herself. In her mind, it was the best way to avoid trouble. Little did she know that silence can be just as noticeable, especially in a school. She and Aqua met each other at school, where Aqua stood up for her when she was being picked on for not speaking much. Ever since then, she knew she could trust Aqua. They are best friends and will do anything for each other. She and Aqua grew up to be the Mistwings in the kingdom and everybody goes to them for advice or knowledge. They opened up a library in the center of the Mist Kingdom, where everybody can go if they want to learn about anything or ask questions. She will always help, but do not expect to carry a conversation with her. Dragons who try end up frustrated and storming off. She also has a relationship with an IceWing named Coldspike. She first met him in school, where she struggled to talk to him. After a while, their relationship started to grow. Now they have a hybrid daughter named Silvercloud. S T R E N G T H S Her strengths are her flying ability and her intelligence. She can fly at speeds of 50 miles per hour for long periods of time. She is one of the smartest dragons in the Mist Kingdom. She is also very task oriented and doesn't know the meaning of the word quit when she puts her mind to something. W E A K N E S S E S Her weaknesses are her shyness and her apparent inability to hold a conversation with other dragons for long periods of time. She needs to rely on others to speak for her most of the time. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Drizzle - mother: Dreary and her mother get along, but what Drizzle thinks is best for her isn't what Dreary wants to do. She doesn't like how Dreary spends her free time cooped up in the house reading her books. Foghorn - father Aqua - Best Friend Coldspike - Husband Silvercloud - Daughter G A L L E R Y Images-1544638491.jpeg|A dreary day for a Dreary character. XD Images-1.png|What Dreary’s mood is like! Category:MistWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Explorer) Dree Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Writer)